Lost and found
by TrebleGamer6
Summary: A new arrival in StoryBrooke brings back memories that Regina thought she had stored away. ReginaxOC, femxfem
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : Hello, this is my first Swan Queen fic so please be gentle! It may not be very good and is most definitely a ReginaxFemaleOC

I looked up at the sign, the memories of my old life rushing back to me. I mean being phoenix was fun and all but for the twenty years I was a messenger for that despicable Cora made my life now feel like hell, the three hundred and sixty seven years I had lived all ruined by those twenty years. One person, however, truly cared about me. Regina, Cora's beautiful daughter, used to sneak me food in exchange for stories of the outside world. Sometimes I would allow her to enter my mind and view the world from my eyes, taking her on tours of the forest. I sighed and shook my head, pushing the thoughts from my mind as I stepped into Storybrooke and made my way to the town. As I approached what must have been the docks I felt a magical field around a blurred area at the dock. I used my powers and lifted the concealment enchantment, revealing a ship I had only seen once in my lifetime and for me it was one to many a sighting.

"Killian." I muttered to myself, backing away from the pirates ship and trying to get a grasp on how much magic was in this land. I turned away from the vile ship and walked quickly away from the docks, hoping that the disgustingly hormonal pirate hadn't gotten to the savior before I had got there. Soon I reached a large library, a diner just across the road. Smiling as I realised who must be in there, I knocked on the door before opening it and walking inside. Just as I guessed, a young woman with beautifully long brown hair and a cute blue dress walked up to me with a brilliant smile.

"Sorry Miss, the library doesn't open until next week." Belle said with a smile, relief falling over me as I saw the happiness in her eyes. I laughed and played with my fingers as I looked around, trying to figure out what I was going to say.

"I didn't come in here for a book, Miss Belle." I said, making her smile and blush.

"So you're from the enchanted forest too?" She asked, smiling with a raised eyebrow. "I thought no-one could leave Storybrooke without losing their memory or even getting hurt?" She said, leaning on a counter where a coffee was placed. I nodded and laughed, remembering how I had never even been in Storybrooke.

"I never lived in Storybrooke, just wandering. I used to do that a lot in the other land too. Until I found a friend in a manor in the forest." I blushed as Belle laughed slightly, making me wonder if she had figured out who I was.

"Callie? Callie the phoenix?" She asked, making me smile and nod. She rushed forwards and pulled me into a strong hug, laughing at the strangeness of the situation. "Oh my god! I can't believe it!" She said, pulling away with a big smile on her pretty face. "I've missed you so much! Where the hell have you been?" She asked, pulling me to sit down at one of the tables. I laughed and pulled an iPad out of my bag, getting up pictures of my old home.

"I travelled to France, England, even Russia! Belle, the world here is so different! They have technology that can do the same things as magic! The tracking spell I used to use to find you took me a week to create! These humans, it took them a few minutes to make a small metallic box that can track anyone they put it onto!" Belle laughed and nodded before frowning.

"If you've been travelling for 28 years, how do you only look 19? Unless..." She gasped and grabbed my hand as I blushed. "You died, didn't you?" She said, frowning with tearful eyes.

"That's how I remembered everything. It was only 5 years ago, but instead of being a baby I was a 14 year old." I said, making Belle groan.

"Great, I'm older than a phoenix." She joked as the door opened. In walked... I shot up and rushed over to him, a big smile on my face as I wrapped him in a hug.

"Rumple!" I said, almost knocking him over with the force of my hug. He laughed slightly and hugged me softly back, smiling at Belle.

"Hello Calliope. I guess you've returned to find Belle, yes?" He said as I pulled away with a blush, making me look down in shame.

"Unfortunately not." I said, grabbing my bag and shoving the iPad into it. "I was told by an outward source that the saviour was in trouble and... I was paid to come help her." I said, turning to look apologetically at Belle. "I never thought I would find you, Belle. I was afraid Cora had killed you." Belle and Rumple frowned, Rumple stepping closer and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Cora? Why would Cora try and kill Belle?" He asked, the grip on my shoulder tightening. I winced and pulled away, sighing.

"When I used to come to your manor to see Belle... I would come at noon and leave at 4. I... Since I was a hatchling, I have never been free. I was caught and sold, a messenger bird, a fighter bird... A caged bird. Twenty years before the curse, Cora bought me. She would let me out of my cage everyday to stretch my wings, to find food. One day, I found your manor. At first, I was terrified but then... I saw the love in your eyes. The love for Belle that was truly shared." Rumple glared at me, raising his hand and tightening it around my neck. I shook as Belle tried to persuade him to let go, trying to summon up enough power to get him off me. I let my neck flare up in heat, burning Rumple's hand and making him let go. "Rumple, I know you love Belle. I do to, she was and always will be my best friend. I would never hurt her, I never said anything about her to Cora. I swear on my magic, I never would have told that bitch anything." I said, rubbing my neck as Belle frowned at Rumple. Suddenly I felt a spike in the magical field, making me wince at the sound of it.

"Callie, what's wrong?" Belle asked, rushing over.

"How many magic users are there in Storybrooke?" I asked, the amount of magic making my head hurt.

"Me, Regina, Mother Superior, Emma and you." I looked up as I recognise the magic trace, terror on my pale face.

"Cora's here." I muttered, running out the door and starting to track Emma's magical trace. She was in the sheriff's office with two other people. I rushed in, seeing a man and woman, obviously a couple from how they were holding hands, talking to the savior. The group turned to me, Emma raising her eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" She asked, frowning slightly as the woman frowned at me. I was hit with another powerful wave of magic, making me wince and grow dizzy. The man rushed forwards, pulling me to sit down as Emma knelt in front of me. I looked into Emma's eyes and gasped at the amount of sorrow there.

"Cora." Was all I could say before passing out, Emma grabbing me before I could fall from the chair and onto the floor.

 **"What is the meaning of this, Miss Swan? Why would I want my mother anywhere near here when Henry is around?" I heard a voice say, immediately recognizing it as Regina's. I opened my eyes to find myself in a hospital bed, Emma stood at the end of the bed facing away from me and Regina stood a few steps in front of her. I gasped at how good Regina looked, making them turn to me.**

"Heya kid, you feeling alright?" Emma asked, smiling at me softly. I nodded as I glanced at Regina. I looked underneath the covers to find my comfortable clothes replaced with an itchy hospital gown. I sat up, throwing the covers back and cracking my joints. Emma rushed to the side of the bed and tried to make me lay down, frowning as Regina stayed silent and stared at me. "Kid, lie down.l The nurses haven't figured out what happened to you yet. You've got a massive fever." She said, making me laugh.

"Well I'm always hot." I said, pushing her hand away and standing. "Did you find Cora?" I asked her, making her frown.

"I guess you're also from the other land. Anyway, no we haven't." I turned to Regina and smiled softly, blushing.

"I guess you don't remember me." I said, taking a step towards her. She frowned and looked me up and down, making me blush and lower my head in disappointment. I turned to Emma and smiled. Try looking at the docks. There is a concealed ship there, owned by a pirate named Killian." Emma frowned and anger flared up in her eyes. "I guess you two have met?" I said, backing off slightly as I felt a slight flare in her magic.

"Are you absolutely positive that it was him? Not just a fake ship for show?" I sighed and nodded as Mother Superior walked in, or as I knew her the Blue Fairy.

"It was definitely him. I have a photographic memory and I could never forget that bastard." I said, sitting down on the bed as the Blue Fairy smiled and stood in front of me .

"Hello, Miss. Unfortunately we cannot seem to find any records on you and need some information." I nodded as I swung my legs.

"Sure thing, Miss Blue." I said, making her smile slightly.

"Name?" I smiled.

"Which one? The name I had in the other land or the name I had here?" She smiled and thought for a moment.

"Both please. The one from here first, if you please." I smiled as Emma leaned on the bedside cabinet.

"Roseline Bird." I said, swinging my legs and pulling at the uncomfortable fabric of the hospital gown. "And in the Forest, I was known as Calliope." By the door I heard Regina gasp and turn, looking me dead in the eye with a confused stare.

"Calliope?" I nodded and stood slowly, walking to where she was stood dead still. "I thought Cora killed you?" I blushed and shook my head, sighing.

"She just caged me. I tried to get out, I really did, but she placed limitations on my magic." I said, restraining myself from throwing my arms around her in a tight hug. She suddenly laughed, throwing her arms around me and holding me tightly. I laughed also and wrapped my arms around her waist, placing my head on her shoulder. "I missed you, Gina." I said, burying my face in her neck.

"I'm sorry for interrupting such a cute reunion but Miss Calliope still needs to answer a few questions." The Blue Fairy said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and pulled away, placing a quick kiss on Gina's cheek before sitting back on the bed.

"What else do you need to know, Blue?" I asked, swinging my legs.

"Species?" She asked, making Emma raise an eyebrow. Blue turned to Emma with a smile. "Humans weren't the only ones who got transported over here. Billy, for example, was a mouse named Gus. Living with Cinderella." She said, the new information making Emma groan slightly and put her head in her hands. I laughed as Blue turned back to me. "Which species were you, Miss Calliope?"

"Shadow phoenix." I said, making a small, black flame in my hand before distinguishing it. Emma quickly walked over to Regina, pulling her out the door and into a supply cupboard. I turned to Blue frowning slightly. "Are they together?" I asked with a jealous tone in my voice, making Blue blush and laugh.

"No, they just go in there to speak privately. Anyway, let's continue with the questions, yes?"

A few hours later, I was discharged from the hospital and Gina was walking me out to her car.

"I know that it's kind of... Rude but... Sorry, forget it." I said to Gina as we walked out the hospital, blushing slightly at the stupid idea.

"It couldn't be rude if you're asking it with such sincerity." Gina said, smiling as we reached her Mercedes. I blushed as she opened the passenger seat door for me, letting me slip in slowly. She quickly slid into the drivers seat, smiling as she looked at me and making me blush.

"I... I was wondering if you had a room I could stay in... Only until I get my own place!" I quickly said, looking down and playing with the zip on my bag. Gina laughed, starting up the car.

"Of course you can stay. You can have one of the guest rooms and don't worry about finding another place. After all you did for me, I can at least give you a place to stay." She said as we drove to her house, arriving after a few minutes of random chatter. As we got out the car, Gina was greeted by the young man I had seen with Emma at the Sherrif's office and a small boy with dark hair. The boy rushed towards Gina, hugging her tightly with a huge smile on his face. Gina hugged him back, smiling softly.

"Hi Mom." He said, burying his face in her stomach. I laughed softly, closing the car door and smirking at Gina. He turned to me, smiling. "Hi! I've never seen you round here before!" He said, making me smile as he held onto Gina.

"I just got here. I'm one of your mom's friends from a few years back." He frowned and looked me up and down, letting go of his Mom as the mam pulled her aside to speak to her.

"How old are you?" He asked, frowning slightly. I laughed, leaning against the hood of the car as I glanced over at Regina and the young man speaking.

"I'm 19 but I've known your mom for years." He smiled and pulled a book out of his bag.

"Did you know her when she was the queen?" He said, skipping to a page where a picture of Gina in one of her beautiful but dark dresses. I stared at the beautiful picture before sighing and turning back to the kid.

"No, I knew her before." He frowned and skipped to the beginning of the book. "What's your name, kid?" I asked, smiling at him as he searched through the book.

"I'm Henry. I can't find you anywhere in here, are you lying?" I laughed as he looked down at the page where Cora and Regina were sat in Cora's office, my cage in the corner. I pointed to the dark figure in the cage, my shadow phoenix form with my black feathers and flame orange eyes. Henry frowned and looked up at me with raised eyebrows. "You were Cora's pet phoenix?" I laughed and nodded, my eyes turning back to the orange colour like those in the picture.

"Unfortunately. Anyway, how old are you?" I asked, smiling at Gina's back as she spoke the man, who actually reminded me of someone.

"I'm 10. Anyway, how can you be 19? The curse has been here for 28 years." I laughed slightly as he put the book back in his bag.

"Do you know what happens when phoenixes die?" I asked, the only answer was him shaking his head. "Well we burst into flames and, from the ashes, we are born again. 5 years ago, I was born again but instead of being a baby, I was a 14 year old. I guess my magic knew I'd be useless to the curse if I was only 5." I laughed as Regina finished speaking to the stranger, walking over to us.

"How did you leave in the first place?" He asked as Gina walked back over, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I guess you two have acquainted yourselves. Henry, this is Miss Calliope. She'll be staying with us for a while." She looked down at Henry with a sad look. "If you don't want to stay tonight, you don't have to. You can to stay with Emma if you want." She said, twisting her mouth adorably like she always had done. Henry smiled and hugged her, shocking her slightly.

"You're still my mom, I still love you, even if you aren't my birth mom." He said, making Regina smile and hug him back. I sighed in relief slightly, hoping that they wouldn't be the awkward family. Regina let go, turning to me.

"Welcome to my home, Miss Calliope." I laughed as we walked to the door, making Gina raise an eyebrow.

"Gina, just call me Callie. We're still friends, even if we haven't seen each other in a while. Hell, I'm about a hundred years younger than the last time you saw me but I'm still me." I said, smiling at her. Regina sighed and looked at me sadly, opening the door an revealing a gorgeous interior.

"Well, Calliope, here is my home. Make yourself at home, Henry can show you to the guest room. I just need to make a call." She said, walking into the kitchen as Henry pulled me up the stairs to a white door.

"This is the guest room with the best view and the window opens the widest so you can go for a fly! Could you maybe carry a passenger with you?" He said, revealing a gorgeous black and red room with a double bed and mahogany desk. I laughed and ruffled his hair, placing my bag down by the door.

"I've not got enough control of my magic to change back yet." His face fell slightly, making me sigh and twist my mouth, a habit I had got from Regina. "When I do get control, you'll be the first to know." He immediately perked up, smiling and going into his room. I sat on the soft bed, running a hand over the gorgeously soft material. I hadn't slept in a actual bed for a while, this would be a big leap from sleeping on benches and in the back of unlocked cars. I looked around at the gorgeous room once more, shocked as the change that had occurred in my life finally hit me. This was actually happened, it wasn't just a figment of my sometimes overactive imagination. I had finally found Regina after 29 years of searching and, this time, I was planning on holding her tightly and never letting go.


	2. Chapter 2

**I pulled my other pair of clothes out of my bag and placed them in the wardrobe, which was very big and very bare. I also pulled a picture frame out of my bag, a framed postcard from Storybrooke. I sat on the bed, closed my eyes and began to search through my memories for the last time I saw Regina.**

 _ **I was stood on the table, my wings folded around Regina as she cried into my chest feathers. I held tight, placing my head on hers as she cried and cursed her mother under her breath.**_

 _ **"How could she, Callie? She found out I had feelings for him and she tore his heart out!" She said, looking up. I sighed and let go, placing my wings beside me as Regina backed up with an upset face.**_

 _ **"Gina, I need to te-... Show you something before you... Get married." I said, using my magic to close and lock the door. Gina looked at me with a scared and confused face.**_

 _ **"Callie, what are you doing?" I hopped down from the table and spread my wings, a brilliant white light filling the room as magic surged through me and my body began to change, morphing into a different form. Regina backed away, falling onto the floor as she placed a hand over her eyes. Soon after the light faded and Gina gasped, looking up at me in shock. Instead of a black phoenix, I was now a woman Gina's age. I wore black riding trousers and a purple shirt, a few buttons undone to reveal my prominent cleavage. Gina stood up slowly, walking towards me with a frown. "C- Callie? Is... Is that you?" I nodded, wringing my hands slightly.**_

 _ **"I've been practicing for months, trying to get myself right." I admitted, blushing slightly as Gina smiled at me. "I just... I wanted to do something I can't do as a bird." I said, stepping forwards until I was right in front of her. "Gina... I..." I blushed and looked away, only for Gina to place a soft hand on my cheek and turn my head back to face her as my eyes filled up with nervous tears that threatened to spill down my now pale white cheeks. "I... I think I love you, Gina." I said, staring at her lips as she stared into my orange eyes. She smiled slightly and started to lean forwards slowly, making my heart race as her ruby red lips drew closer and closer to my own. I leaned forwards also, locking our lips together in a soft embrace. I wrapped my arms around her waist as hers slid around my shoulders, pulling her closer to me as the kiss grew more passionate. My tongue slid past my lips and across her bottom lip, begging for entrance as she played with my hair. Her lips slid open and immediately our tongues began to battle for dominance, hers actually winning as her grip around my shoulders tightened. I slowly slid my hands downwards, grabbing her firm backside and pulling her closer towards me. She lifted her legs, wrapping them around my waist and deepening the kiss as I massaged her firm cheeks through the fabric of the pants. I relished in the feeling of her soft cheeks, suddenly angry at the riding pants that prevented that skin contact that I craved so badly. I pulled away, the need for air cutting the kiss short, and placed my forehead on hers while staring into her beautiful, hazel eyes as she laughed slightly.**_

 _ **"I think I love you too." She said, placing a hand on my cheek as a pink blush spread across her already rouged cheeks. I smiled and slowly leaned in for another kiss when the door slammed open.**_ ****

 **A loud knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts, the dark blush on my face from the pleasant memories very visible against my pale skin.**

 **"Are you alright in there, Calliope?" Gina asked, sounding quite scared. I rushed over to open the door, smiling at Gina.**

 **"I'm fine. Just caught up in old memories." I said, running a hand through my black hair and smiling at her softly. "Did you need something?" I asked, putting my hands in my torn pockets. Regina raised an eyebrow at the blush on my face but shrugged it off, smiling slightly as the blush slowly faded off my cheeks.**

 **"I was wondering if you needed any laundry done. I'm just about to put a load on and thought you may need some clean clothes to wear tomorrow." She looked at the dirt stains on my shirt and grimaced slightly, making me laugh.**

 **"Well, I guess they do need a wash. I only have one other pair and they're a bit grubby anyway." I said, quickly running to grab my purse out of my bag. Inside was about thirty dollars which would be enough for a pair of cleaner clothes. I turned to Gina with a blush. "Do you mind if you drive me into town? I need some new clothes and I'm pretty sure I'll get lost if I try and go on my own." I said as Gina smiled and nodded, turning to knock on Henry's door.**

 **"We'll leave in ten minutes, I need some groceries anyway." She said as Henry opened the door with a small basket of clothes. I nodded and grabbed my leather jacket out of my bag. "Do you want to come Henry?" Henry nodded, grabbing his jacket and rushing to me. We walked down the stairs together, Gina breaking off to go put the laundry in the washing machine and Henry bombarding me with questions.**

 **"How did you die?" He asked, pulling out a notepad. I laughed and shook my head, making him frown slightly.**

 **"I'm not letting a kid interview me about how I died. Anyway, let's talk about you." He sighed and put the notepad away, groaning slightly.**

 **"Alright then." He said, leaning against the wall. "What do you want to know?"**

 **"How do you know about the curse? And how did you get the book?" I asked, genuinely curious. He smiled at this and perked up slightly, obviously glad that I asked him about it.**

 **"Mary Margaret, Snow White, gave me the book. She's my grandmother as well as my teacher, which is kinda weird. I read through it and figured it out. Then I found my mom and brought her here." He said, smiling at me as Regina walked towards us.**

 **"Ready to go?" She asked with a smile, raising an eyebrow at my shocked expression. "Are you alright?" She asked, Henry smirking slightly.**

 **"I'm... Baffled. Urgh, forget that. Let's go!" I said, opening the door for the pair. "After you." I said, allowing Henry and Gina to walk out before walking out myself.**

 **"I call shotgun!" Me and Henry said at the same time, making us turn to each other with a fake glare. "Jinx, you owe me a hot cocoa!" We again said at the same time, making Gina laugh at us.**

 **"That's creepy, stop." She said, turning to me. Henry quickly jumped into the front seat, sticking his tongue out at me. I groaned and got into the seat behind Gina, leaning forwards and playing with her gorgeous hair as she started the car. "Get off and put your seatbelt on. Don't want you dying the day you get here." She said, blushing slightly as I flopped back in my seat with a pout on my face. Pulling on my seatbelt, I watched as Gina made sure there was no-one behind her and reversed onto the road before driving away into town.**

 **"Mom, after you've got groceries and Callie's got clothes, can we get some cocoa from Granny's?" Gina paused slightly before answering, the slight fear she had of going in showing in her hazel eyes.**

 **"You and Calliope can go in and, when you want to leave, you can call me and I'll come pick you up. How about that?" She said, pulling up outside a grocery store. I frowned, pulled off my seatbelt and moved forwards to play with her hair again. This time she relaxed slightly and turned to give me more room, closing her eyes at the nice feeling.**

 **"Why don't you want to come in?" I asked, handing Henry five dollars and gesturing for him to leave. He nodded and got out, the sound of the car door opening and closing making Gina open her eyes. I slid into the front seat and turned my body to face Gina. "If you're scared, you don't have to be. Anyone tries to hurt you, they go up in smoke." I said, placing a hand on her cheek. She smiled and sighed, eyes lighting up slightly.**

 **"I've missed you so much Calliope." She said, placing a hand over mine. I pulled my hand away from her face but still held onto her hand.**

 **"I missed you too, Gina." I said holding her hand. I exited the car and, before she could open it herself, I opened Gina's door and bowed jokingly at her. Gina got out with a blush on her face as a few people stared at us, glaring. I sighed as we walked into the grocery store, grabbing a basket for the things she needed. Pulling a list from her pocket, Gina began to grab things off the shelves and place them in the basket which soon filled up.**

 **"Finished. Let's get to the till." She said, trying to take the basket off me. I pulled it away, smirking.**

 **"I can carry it. I've still got the strength of a phoenix even if I haven't got the feathers." I said as we walked to the tills, the cashier glaring at Gina slightly as he scanned her stuff. I noticed how he would scan a few items multiple times, bumping up the price. He smirked as he read out the final total which was sixteen dollars over priced. I quickly stopped Gina from paying and pulled the receipt out of his hand, going over the prices.**

 **"Calliope, what are you doing?" Gina said, blushing slightly as the cashier glared at me.**

 **"This bozo's overpriced you. Did you buy six packets of pop tarts? No, only one. Did you by seven bottles of shampoo? No, only one. He's overprice you sixteen dollars worth of non-existent groceries.," I took the money off Gina and placed the correct amount by the cashier with a glare. "Overprice anyone again and I'll make sure you lose your job." I said as I grabbed all four bags with ease, walking away with Gina walking after me. She took a bag away from me and frowned as we put them in the trunk of the car.**

 **"How did you notice that?" She said, closing the trunk. I sighed and blushed slightly.**

 **"When I lived in England I worked in a big supermarket and, in training, we were taught how to over scan a at least one thing in every batch. One day, a woman came in with her kids to buy powdered milk for her newborn and one of the newbies over priced it by about five pounds. The woman obviously couldn't afford it so, on the way out, she just grabbed one and ran without paying. She got 7 months and was never allowed to see her kids again." I sighed as we walked to a clothing store, Gina patting my shoulder supportively. "I've never done it myself but I count every beep whenever I buy groceries to make sure they don't do it." I said as I looked around the store. "This stuff looks expensive, I don't think I can afford it." I said, frowning when I saw a pair of heels priced at a hundred and fifty dollars.**

 **"But I can." Gina said, starting to browse through the store. I frowned at her and began to follow her, sighing.**

 **"You better not buy anything for me or I swear to god, I'l-" Gina turned to me with her smug look, making me weak at the knees.**

 **"I'm buying you a decent outfit. I won't be able to stand looking at you in that." She said, crossing her arms over her prominent chest. I groaned and admitted defeat, trying not to stare at her cleavage as I rubbed the bridge of my nose.**

 **"Okay, okay. Just don't buy anything too expensive. I want to pay you back someday. " I said, looking around at the clothes that would take me years to save up and pay for. Gina laughed, pulling me over to the nearest rack.**

 **"Nonsense. Now, what size are you?" She asked, turning to me with a smile. At this I frowned and sank, unconsciously wrapping my arms around my stomach as Gina looked at me with a kind smile that made me melt inside.**

 **"I... I don't know." I said, twisting my mouth and biting the inside of my cheek. Gina frowned sympathetically, stepping forwards and raising an eyebrow. "I just wear hand-me-downs from charity stores, I never really bother getting the right size. If it's too big, I don't really care and I never really get things that are too small." Regina sighed and called one of the seamstresses over with a smile.**

 **"Anything I can help you with, miss?" She asked me, ignoring Regina.**

 **"Can you please measure her for a correct size?" Gina asked the woman completely ignoring her whilst looking at me. I glared at her and stepped forward.**

 **"She asked you a question and if I were you, I'd answer her." I said menacingly as I glared into the woman's brown eyes. She nodded and turned to Gina with a scared face.**

 **"W- what would you like her to be measured for?" Gina smiled at me before turning back to the woman.**

 **"A full outfit please, whatever you think would look best." She turned back to me with a slight smile on her olive face. "Pants or dress?" She asked, looking me up and down slightly.**

 **"Pants please. I don't suit dresses." I said, making Gina smirk as the woman pulled mep over to a stand. I stood on it and immediately the woman started to measure me. When she came to measuring my chest, my face erupts in a blush. The woman frowned and looked me up and down.**

 **"Would you mind letting me see your current brassiere?" She asked, making me blush as Gina glared jealously at her.**

 **"W- why?" I asked, letting my arms fall to my sides.**

 **"It definitely isn't the correct size and may be constricting your breasts too much. Is it painful at all?" She asked, circling me slightly.**

 **"W- well, it mi- I- I mean, I- Why are you circling me? What, were you a vulture in another life?" I said, making Gina snigger as the woman stopped and blushed.**

 **"Actually, I was a mouse. Sorry, anyway."**

 **"Thank you. And no, it doesn't hurt. Do you have a changing room where I can...?" I asked, hopping down off the stool. The woman pointed to where a curtain was, allowing me to go in with any arguments. I quickly pulled off the 34B bra I was wearing and walked back out, handing it to the woman who's eyes widened considerably. She immediately began to measure me again, Gina giggling slightly at the uncomfortableness on my face.**

 **"Miss you do realise this brassiere is a 34B?" The woman asked, taken aback as I nodded. "Miss, you are a size 38F. This is about four sizes to small for you." She said, making my jaw drop.**

 **"What?! How the hell is that possible?" I said, Gina blushing and walking up to me.**

 **"It's called puberty, Calliope. Do you not remember high school?" She asked jokingly, winking at me as the woman scurried off to prepare the outfit. "Excuse me, how long will it take for you to prepare the outfit?" She called, making the woman stop and turn.**

 **"About an hour." She said before walking straight back into another room, mumbling about never serving evil people again. I turned to Gina, who had started to blush.**

 **"This is really creepy but do you have a bra I can borrow for a bit. I feel too bare." I said, grimacing as Gina laughed.**

 **"No but don't worry. You're actually kind of... perky." She said, glancing down as I blushed and twisted my mouth.**

 **"And how would you know? Have you been looking long enough to notice?" I asked jokingly, raising an eyebrow as Gina smirked at me and a twinkle appeared in her eye.**

 **"There's a lot of things I couldn't help but notice about you." She said, winking as I audibly gulped.**

 **Out of the corner of my eye I saw Henry appear at the window, a slight smile on his face. I smile at Gina and began to pull her out, interlocking our fingers with a blush as we walked out to Henry.**

 **"Heya squirt." I said, ruffling his hair with my free hand. He smiled, fixing his hair and looking up at his Mom.**

 **"Mom, please come to the diner. You can get a grilled cheese with that stupid kale salad you like." He said, using puppy dog eyes that would even work on Cora. Gina sighed and gave in, letting go of my hand and allowing him to drag her away to the diner. I rushed after them, narrowly missing being hit by a truck as I chased after them. I got to the diner just as they were about to enter, Henry smiling at me as he rattle on about all the things I should try. The moment we entered the room went quiet and almost everyone began to glare at Gina, which made me glare at them in return. As we sat down I saw Belle smile widely and walk over to me, Gina sitting across from me and Henry as Henry decided what he was going to order with a small line of drool spilling from his mouth. Belle smiled and me and pulled me into a quick hug, smiling at Henry.**

 **"Hey Callie, I was wondering if you wanted to come help out at the library tomorrow." I smiled and nodded as Gina looked at the menu, obviously listening in on our conversation.**

 **"I'd love to help Belle, that's if Gina doesn't want to do anything tomorrow." I said, looking at Regina who perked up slightly.**

 **"Well, I wouldn't mind catching up. But I can do that today, you should go. Expand your teenaged mind." She said, smirking as I stuck my tongue out at her.**

 **"I'm about three hundred years older than you, Missy. Respect your elders." I said, turning back to a confused looking Belle. "Anyway, I'll meet you at the library at, what, eight? Is that early enough?" I said, watching out of the corner of my eye as one of the men sat at a table nearby drew his finger across his neck as he stared at an uninterested Regina. I glared at him before turning back to Belle, who seemed quite shocked.**

 **"Of course. Snow and Red said they would help out too, I can introduce you." She said, smiling at Henry. "Hello Henry. Having a good day?" Henry nodded as the waitress walked over to us with a smile.**

 **"Yeah, Callie said that when she gets control of her magic she'll take me for a fly!" He said quietly, practically bouncing with excitement. Belle laughed slightly and smiled, leaning over and ruffling his hair.**

 **"Well that will be exciting. Anyway, enjoy your day." She said to us, making Henry smile and blush slightly as the waitress stood by our table.**

 **"Hello Henry, Regina, mysterious stranger who can apparently fly." She said, smirking at me as Regina shot her a jealous glare.**

 **"I'm Rosaline, I'm new here. Anyway, can I have the grilled cheese with a coffee? Oh, can you also put some cinnamon in the coffee, please?" The waitress nodded, smiling and laughing to herself.**

 **"Henry? What're you having?" Henry smiled slightly, licking his lips.**

 **"Can I have the Mac and cheese and a hot cocoa with cinnamon and whipped cream please?" He said, basically drooling as both me and Gina winced.**

 **"Chocolate and cheese? Really, Henry, how gross is that?" I said, scrunching my face up.**

 **"Actually it's super nice. Mom, what're you having?" He said to Gina, the waitress's face sinking slightly.**

 **"I'll have the kale salad and a coffee please." She said, crossing her legs under the table and 'accidentally' rubbing her leg across mine. I bit my lip as Regina smirked at me, blushing slightly as the waitress nodded and went to get our orders.**

 **"What is everyone's problem with you, Regina?" I said, looking at the two people who glared at Gina as they walked out without even finishing their food. A bald man with a permanent glare on his face spoke up from where he was sat at the counter.**

 **"Because she's the evil queen and deserves to burn in hell for what she did to us." He said, turning to face us as he took a sip of his beer. I glared at him as a few people murmured in agreement. "The only thing keeping her alive... Is that boy. That boy and his mom who want her alive." He said gesturing to Henry, who shrunk in his seat. I glared at the man, who glared back.**

 **"Actually, I am keeping her alive. Any harm comes to her, you will be the one to burn. But for you, it will be worse than hell." I said, using my magic to heat up his beer until it was boiling. He quickly put it down as the hot beer burnt his hand slightly. He glared as an old woman walked out of the kitchen and up to us.**

 **"If you're causing a commotion, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." She said, glaring at Regina. I glared at her and growled slightly.**

 **"Actually, Miss, this was my fault. Regina had nothing to do with it." I said, making the woman frown slightly.**

 **"Oh, my apologies. Anyway, can you kindly not cast any magic in here? We get people from outside coming in here and don't want them starting any rumours." I nodded, twisting my mouth slightly.**

 **"Sorry, I'm used to casting magic whenever I want." I said, smiling at the woman before walking over to the man who was holding his burn and cursing me.**

 **"What do you want?" He growled, holding his hand tightly. I grabbed his hand softly, lowering my head to it and crying. He tried to jank it away but stopped when he saw the burn starting to heal. "A phoenix. Never thought I'd see one of you again." He said, finally pulling away and looking at his steaming beer. "You owe me another one." He said, turning away from me as I scoffed.**

 **"I was defending a friend, I owe you nothing." I said, walking back to our table as the food arrived. Gina was looking down at her food, a light blush on her face. "You okay Gina?" I asked, making her look up with a smile.**

 **"Thank you, Calliope." She said as Henry dug in loudly. I turned to him with a frown.**

 **"Henry you're not a pig, don't eat like you've been starved. I'm sure your mom taught you better manners than that." I said, grimacing slightly as a bit of syrup dribble down his chin. He blushed and wiped his mouth, making Gina laugh slightly as she took a sip of her coffee. We began to east, chatting about Henry and Gina's life together. As we spoke about Henry's grandparents, Prince James and Snow White, I felt a foot rub along my leg. I bit my lip and blushed slightly as Gina smirked and carried on speaking with Henry, moving her foot away.**

 **"When we get home, straight to bed Henry. You've got school tomorrow and we don't want you being late." Gina said, looking at the yawning Henry. I looked at my watch and found that it was already 7 o'clock, making me laugh at how much time flies when I'm with Gina. It was 4 o'clock when we first came in here, the smile on my face spreading to the others.**

 **"Well if you guys are ready, why don't we get going?" I said, placing the empty plates on top of each other and ruffling Henry's hair as he stretched. Gina smiled as the waitress came over to collect our dishes.**

 **"Did you enjoy the meal?" She asked me, smiling flirtatiously and batting her eyes. Gina growled slightly, obviously jealous. I smiled at the waitress, making my eyes twinkle.**

 **"It was divine, the best grilled cheese I have ever had." I said, winking at her as we stood. She smiled as she took the plates, swinging her hips as she walked away. I scoffed as we began to walked out, Gina grabbing my hand and interlocking our fingers as we walked out. I blushed as Henry ran to the car, Gina dragging me to the clothing store where she silently paid for the outfit and dragged me back to the car where Henry had sat in the front seat. We drove home quickly, Henry yawning a lot and Gina looking at me in the rear view mirror a lot. By the time we got home Henry was half asleep in his seat, the sight making me 'aww'. I quickly got out the car, opened Henry's door and softly picked him up, walking quietly to the house as Gina opened the front door and let me in. I walked up to his room, placing him fully clothed on the bed before walking out quietly and shutting the door. I smiled at a quiet Gina, walking down to the kitchen with her.**

 **"You're very experienced with kids, you know." She said, pulling a bottle of wine out the refrigerator and placing it on the counter before grabbing two glasses out the cupboard. "While you were... away, did you have any kids of your own?" I shook my head as she poured us each a glass, handing me mine with a slight smile.**

 **"No, I... I never found the right girl. Then again, that was my curse." Regina frowned, not understanding me. I tried to explain, trying to make sure I didn't hurt her. "The curse was designed to... Take away happiness. When I woke up for the first time, I was just outside Storybrooke. I tried to get in but I couldn't even get past the stupid sign." I looked down in shame as Gina's eyes widened. "I couldn't get to you and... That was my happiness gone." I said, taking a small sip of the wine as Gina sat beside me. I turned to face her, expecting a slap but instead was greeted with a passionate kiss. I leaned forwards and deepened the kiss, allowing her tongue to slide into my mouth as she slid her arms around my shoulders. I pulled away with a blush and a shocked look on my face. "I..." Gina blushed and pulled her arms away with a small smile.**

 **"Sorry. I... Sorry, I shouldn't have done that." I smiled and leant forwards her, placing a small kiss on her lips before laughing and licking my own.**

 **"Don't worry Gina." I said, placing a hand on her cheek. As I stared at her luscious red lips I frowned, seeing a scar that wasn't there the last time I saw her. "What's this?" I said, softly running a finger down the small scar. She blushed and pulled away slightly, twisting her mouth adorably.**

 **"When Cora dragged me to my room, she..." I frowned and growled.**

 **"She hurt you... Because of me." I said, lowering my head in shame as a tear ran down my cheek. Gina frowned and held my chin softly, lifting my head and placing another small kiss on my nose, making me pull away and scrunch up my face as she laughed and blushed a light pink. I licked my lips and laughed slightly, the taste of her lips lingering long enough for me to taste her again.**

 **"What? What's so funny?" She said, taking a sip of her wine. I blushed and giggled slightly, running a hand through my hair.**

 **"Your lips... They taste of apples." I said, making Gina blush and laugh.**

 **"Quite ironic isn't it?" She said, looking out the window at the tree that held black, rotten apples. I frowned before smiling and pulling her to the garden as an idea rushed to my head, Gina sighing and rolling her eyes as my child-like antics. "What are you doing now?" She said as we walked outside, smiling and giggling as we walked over to the tree. I let go of her hand and rushed over, sitting on my knees and placing my hands on the rotten trunk as Gina crossed her arms across her chest. I began to mutter a healing spell, the spell sinking into the tree and slowly spreading. I pulled away to find the colour seeping back into the tree, the apples turning from black to a deep red. Gina rushed over and hugged me tightly, staring up at the perfect tree. "You're such an idiot." She said, laughing as she pulled me inside.**

 **"Well I'm your idiot." I said before blushing and looking down as I realised what I said. "I- I mean-" Gina cut me off with a kiss, shutting me up as we stood in the doorway to the kitchen. She pulled away and smiled at me, placing a hand on my cheek. Suddenly a cry came from upstairs, making both me and Regina rush to get up to Henry's room. As we burst in we saw a terrified looking Henry sat up in bed, sweat pouring down his face.**

 **"I was- I was back in the... The room." He said, breathing heavily. Regina gasped and rushed forwards, grabbing Henry's arm and checking for any injuries.**

 **"What does he mean, the room?" I said, standing behind Gina as she pulled Henry into a hug. She sighed and carried on hugging him, rocking back and forth slightly as he calmed down. A few minutes later he was fast asleep in Gina's arms, hopefully having a pleasant dream instead of a nightmare. We walked back out, Gina turning as she shut the door to blow a kiss in his direction. She walked back down into the kitchen, grabbed her glass and walked into the living room. "Gina, what's wrong?" I asked, sitting beside her and placing a hand over hers.**

 **"The sleeping curse, the one I used to put in my apples... I- I meant for Emma to eat one but Henry had it instead." She said, no emotion in her words but every emotion in her eyes. I pulled her into a hug, running a hand through her hair that was a lot shorter than the last time I saw her.**

 **"It's okay, hun. It's okay." I said as she started to cry. A few minutes passed before she calmed down and looked up at me, placing a small kiss on my cheek before looking up at the large TV.**

 **"Do you want to watch a movie?" She said, smiling as I nodded. She went to stand but I pushed her down, standing myself and walking to where a whole bookcase was filled with movies. I looked through them before finding one that I had never seen.**

 **"What's 'Shrek'?" I said, making her gasp and frown slightly.**

 **"You've never seen Shrek?" She asked, making me laugh slightly.**

 **"Is that such a big deal? I mean, it looks kinda weird." I said, looking at the very unrealistic green ogre on the front cover. Gina laughed and motioned for me to play it, making me sigh and place the dvd in the player and pressing play before sitting back down on the couch where Gina snuggled up to me.**

 **I laughed quietly as the movie finished, looking down at Gina only to find her fast asleep. I sighed and slowly lifted her up, carrying her up to her room. I placed her on the bed and, as I turned to walk away, she reached out and grabbed my hand with a desperate look.**

 **"Please stay." She whispered, making me blush. I nodded and knelt by the side of her king sized bed, smiling softly.**

 **"Can I at least go get changed?" I asked with a slight smile, to which she shook her head with a twinkle in her eyes. She sat up and pulled off her dress and stockings, revealing matching lacy red underwear. I laughed nervously and twisted my mouth, trying not to stare at her gorgeous olive skin. I sighed and began to get undressed, about to pull off my shirt when I realised I didn't have a bra on. I blushed as Gina smirked, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the soft bed. I climbed in behind her, wrapping one arm around her waist and placing the other under my head. I slowly began to draw circles on her hip, making her purr contently. I giggled and moved closer, playing with her hair. Before I could react she turned over and placed her head on my chest, throwing an arm over my stomach as she cuddled up to me. I sighed and lay back, one arm behind my head and the other resting on her hip as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep. I lay watching her for a while before I fell asleep with a smile on my face, my heart beating in time with hers as it always should have been.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next morning I awoke with the same beautiful woman on my chest. In the night my hand had moved to rest on her backside, making me blush as I saw where it was and how the covers had slid down our bodies. Turning my head to look at the clock, I saw that it was only 6am, making me groan quietly. At the sound Gina stirred, making me sigh and smile at her adorable sleeping form. I watched her sleep for an hour, sighing as she flung one of her legs over mine and entangled our legs in a mix of olive and white skin. As the sunlight poured through the window, I spotted a few birds land on the windowsill. I sighed as hunger hit me and tried to pull away from Gina only to have her grab me tighter, making me form a quick plan in my mind. Slowly I began to draw circles on her firm cheeks, making her squirm in delight and loosen her grip as she pushed back against my hand. I laughed quietly, softly beginning to massage her through the annoying piece of lace that separated our skin. She moaned loudly, her eyes fluttering open as I roughly grabbed her. She smirked and kissed me softly, straddling me as she sat up. "Morning sleeping beauty." I said as she pulled away from the kiss with a smile.**

 **"Good morning, sweetheart." She said, lying down and snuggling into my chest. I lifted her chin, leaning in for a kiss when she pulled away with a smirk. "We've got to get ready, Calliope." She said, making me groan as she got off me and tried to get off the bed. Before she could I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her towards me with a smile, kissing her neck softly as I ran my hands along her toned thighs.**

 **"Do we have to leave yet, Gina?" I said, nipping softly at her neck and receiving light moans in return. She sighed and tilted her head, allowing me more room to kiss and suck at her neck. "I can think of better things I'd like to do now then get ready. One of them being you." I growled and dug my teeth in harder than a nip, making her moan slightly as she tried to pull away. She turned to me with an adorable look, making me stop in my tracks.**

 **"I need to get Henry ready for school." She said, turning to give me a quick peck on the cheek. "And you promised Belle you'd help out at the library, remember?" I sighed and nodded, allowing her to get up and walk to the wardrobe. I stretched, yawning loudly as I ran a hand through my hair.**

 **"Starting to regret that now." I said, watching as Regina dug through her clothes and pulled out a red dress. Pulling out a matching pair of underwear, she placed them neatly on the bed and walked into the en suite to shower. I stood and opened the bedroom door, walking over to my room when there was a knock on the door. I sighed, pulling on some pajama shorts and walking down the elegant stairs. I opened the door to find a young man stood there with a nervous smile on his face. He seemed very shocked to see me, making me laugh slightly. "Can I help you?" I asked, making him smile slightly.**

 **"Yes, I was wondering if I could speak to Regina for a moment." I leaned against the doorframe slightly as I stared at him, confused as to why he was carrying an umbrella when the weather was very nice.**

 **"Well Regina's in the shower at the moment. Can I take a message?" I said, running a hand through my hair as the man deflate somewhat.**

 **"No, it's best left confidential. Can you just tell her that Dr Hopper wants to speak to her some time today." I nodded and smiled at him.**

 **"Sure. You from the forest as well?" I said, making him sigh in relief slightly.**

 **"Yes, I was... Well, I am Jiminy Cricket." I giggled slightly as I remembered the first and last time I saw him.**

 **"Yeah I remember you. I tried to eat you and your friend Gipetto hit me with a broom." I said, making him shift nervously.**

 **"You're the phoenix?" He asked with a slightly scared tone, making me laugh slightly.**

 **"Yeah. Anyway, better get going. Have a good day, Hopper." I said, shutting the door without waiting for an answer. I groaned as I walked back up the stairs, grabbing the bag of clothes from where it lay at the bottom of the staircase. I walked into my room, pulling off my clothes and grabbing fresh underwear from my bag. Pulling out my new brassiere from the bag, I gaped at how big it looked. As I stood staring at the brassiere, there was a knock on the door. "Just a minute." I called, pulling on the brassiere and walking over to the door. Opening it very slightly, I saw a fully dressed Regina stood with a smirk. I sighed and opened the door fully for her, allowing her to walk in and see my underwear clad body. She looked me up and down with a concerned look, making me blush and pull the neatly folded clothes out of the bag and start to pull them on. As I buttoned up the slacks Regina walked up behind me, softly touching each ridge of my exposed spine. I turned to her and grabbed her hands, making her frown slightly and place a hand on my side. Slowly she ran a hand down my ribs, twisting her mouth when she found that she could count each one. Sliding them back up my body, her hands found my protruding collar bones.**

 **"How much do you weigh, Calliope?" She asked, making me shrug my shoulders as wrapped her arms softly around my shoulders as if she was scared that she would break me. I sighed as I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulling her closer, burying my face in her neck.**

 **"It doesn't matter, Gina. Now come on, you've got to get Henry up for school." I said, kissing her cheek and pulling away as I grabbed my shirt. She sighed as I pulled it on, buttoning it up to the top. She walked out, closing the door as I looked at what else was in the bag. Inside was a black bowtie, black braces and a black blazer type jacket. I tied the bowtie quickly, ignoring the small piece of paper with instructions that was in the bottom of the bag as I clipped on the braces. I walked down to the kitchen, grabbing by black boots and sitting at the table as I pulled them on. Henry was sat with a plate of toast in front of him, almost falling asleep in his seat. "Morning squirt." I said, ruffling his hair. He smiled tiredly at me, not even bothering to flatten his hair out. Gina smiled at me as she looked me up and down, laughing slightly as I ran my hands along the braces and pinged them slightly.**

 **"Very nice. Better than those rags you were wearing." She said as Henry smiled tiredly at me, making me sigh and sit next to him.**

 **"You okay kid?" He nodded and sighed, taking a bite of his toast as Gina handed me a piece with apple jam on top. I could tell that she was still concerned for me by the way her hand lingered on mine longer that needed. I turned to Henry, smiling at him as he yawned. "Anymore nightmares after the first one?" He shook his head and smiled slightly.**

 **"It was a really nice dream. My mom was there, so was Emma and you and my grandparents. You and my mom were holding hands, as if you were together and..." He cut himself off, smiling to himself as Regina leaned against the table. "For once, everyone was happy." He said, smiling slightly as Gina blushed. "Are you two ever going to get together?" He asked, making Gina laugh slightly.**

 **"Eat your breakfast Henry, you have school and I need to drop Calliope off at the library." She said, ignoring the question as she walked over to the dishwasher and placed Henry's plate and her mug inside. I frowned as I ate the toast, the frown disappearing slightly as I tasted the delicious jam that Gina had probably made herself.**

 **"What are you going to be doing today, Gina?" I asked, ruffling Henry's hair as I walked over to her and placed a hand on her hips while making sure Henry didn't see (He was actually too busy trying to stay awake but I wasn't taking any chances). She smiled softly and handed me a coffee, which I took a sip of and found that she had put some cinammon in it which put a smile on my face.**

 **"I just thought I'd stay at home and sort through my clothes, I've got way too many." She said, smiling slightly as I drew circles on her hip.**

 **"Well why don't you come to the library with me? I'm sure Belle would appreciate the extra help." I said, smiling as Gina's face twisted.**

 **"No, I wouldn't be welcome there." She said, smiling as Henry hopped up and rushed to get his bag ready. I frowned and slid my arms around her waist from behind, placing my head on her shoulder as she leaned against me slightly.**

 **"Please Gina. If anyone causes trouble we can come straight back here, I promise." I said, kissing underneath her ear very lightly. She sighed and nodded before turning to place a kiss on my cheek, making me grin and laugh slightly. I pulled away as she turned and smirked at me.**

 **"Who was it at the door before?" She asked, making me roll my eyes and run a hand through my hair.**

 **"Dr Hopper." I said, laughing slightly. "He said he wanted to speak to you sometime today, refusing to leave a message as it was 'best left confidential'. Anyway I'mma go up and see if Henry needs help with anything, you call the cricket and see what he wants." I said, rolling my eyes as Gina groaned and walked over to the phone. I sighed, walking out the kitchen and up the stairs to Henry's room. I knocked on and opened the door, seeing him trying to fit the Once Upon A Time book in his bag. "You okay kiddo?" I asked as he groaned in defeat.**

 **"Can you try and fit this in here?" He said, making me laugh and move to sit on his bed. Opening his bag, I pulled out a pencil case and a few books, placing the Once Upon A Time book inside and then fitting the pencil case and books in easily as Henry watched on slack jawed. "How did you do that? I've been trying to do that for about 5 minutes." He said, grabbing his bag and zipping it up as I pulled the zips up on the side of my boots that had fallen down somehow. He sighed and rushed around the room looking for his shoes, sighing in relief when he found them under his desk. As he twisted his foot into his shoe, I smirked and walked out. Downstairs I could hear Gina arguing with Dr Hopper on the phone, making me frown and start to walk down the stairs.**

 **"What do you mean, incorrect environment? He is perfectly safe here and I do not know why you would insinuate otherwise!" She said, pacing in the walkway as I leaned against the bottom of the stairs. "What Calliope is to me is none of your buisness, cricket. I invited her to stay as she is an old friend of mine and if you have a problem with that, you can take it up with Calliope herself. From what I recall, last time you met her it didn't go so well." She said, smirking slightly. I motioned for her to look at me and made a funny face, making her snigger slightly. "Look Hopper. I will do anything for Henry and, as you already know, both me and Emma have agreed that Henry can stay with either of us whenever he wants. We aren't going to change that now if you don't mind, I'm going to take my son to school." She said, slamming the phone back down on the receiver before turning to me.**

 **"Can I eat him?" I said, wrapping my arms around her. She laughed and nodded, pulling away as Henry raced down the stairs. Gina calmed down, smiling softly at me.**

 **"Thank you Calliope." She said as Henry walked over and took her hand.**

 **"What's up mom?" Gina laughed, making me smile.**

 **"Nothing, not any more." She said, hugging him before kneeling down slightly. "Henry if you ever feel like you want to come here or go to Emma's, you can. That's one of the things me and Emma have in common, we'll never mind if you want to stay at your other mother's." I smirked as Henry laughed, making Gina smile. "You have two mothers and it is absolutely fine if you switch to the other from one." She said, ruffling his hair as she stood up. Henry laughed and hugged her again, smiling widely.**

 **"I love you Mom." He said, making me 'daww' slightly as he let go of her. "Now come on, I'm gonna be late for school!' He said, pulling her to the door. I walked after them, groaning as Henry got in the front seat. He stuck his tongue out at me as I got into the seat behind Gina, which I did back with more effort. Gina drove Henry to school, smiling at the goodbye kiss she got on the cheek as I slid into the front seat. She turned to me with a slight glare, staring at my boots.**

 **"If you mark my leather with those, you're getting kicked out." She said, flicking my nose. I scrunched up my face as she started to drive to the library, laughing at the face I made. "Aww, you're just too cute." She said as we pulled up outside the corner building. I frowned and crossed my arms, raising an eyebrow.**

 **"I would prefer to be sexy than cute." I said, pouting. Gina smirked and laughed, winking at me.**

 **"Well you're very sexy too, don't worry about that." She said, getting out the car as I smirked and opened my door. I got out and looked up at the clock on top of the library, frowning. Gina looked at me with a concerned face. "What's wrong?"**

 **"That clock's what's wrong. It's 10 minutes fast." I said, making Gina laugh and pull me to the library doors.**

 **"You first." She said, sounding worried. I gave her a quick hug and opened the doors, walking in while pulling Gina along. Belle quickly walked out to meet me, face falling slightly when she saw Regina.**

 **"Oh hi Callie. I thought it was just you helping?" She said, making Gina deflate slightly. I frowned slightly and sighed, grabbing Gina's hand.**

 **"Well I thought you might appreciate the extra help, this place must be quite big." I said, a slightly pleading smile plastered on my face. Belle smiled slightly and nodded, making me sigh in relief.**

 **"Well come through to the back room, I'll introduce you to Red and Snow." She said, the latter making Gina frown slightly. She pulled me back slightly and looked at me with scared eyes.**

 **"You never said she'd be here." She said, making me frown and pull her into a hug.**

 **"Gina, like I said before, anyone starts anything we'll go straight back to yours." I said, wiggling my eyebrows. She laughed quietly, making me smile and begin to pull her into the back room. Before we got inside, Gina let go of my hand. It was kinda obvious that she was scared, I mean with her being the 'Evil Queen' I guess she has a right to be. If they actually knew the old Regina, before Cora ruined her, then she probably wouod be loved. We walked in and was greeted with silence, making me blush slightly as Gina shifted nervously. Belle smiled widely as she rushed to pull me and Gina towards the two other women in the room; the waitress and the young woman I had seen talking to Emma when I first arrived.**

 **"Callie, this is Red and Snow." She said, gesturing to the waitress then the other woman. "Guys, this is Callie. She was the phoenix I told you guys about." The girls nodded and smiled at me, Snow walking forwards to shake my hand.**

 **"It's a pleasure to meet you." She said as we shook hands, her cheeks pink with a blush as she looked over at Gina who was stood awkwardly in the doorway. "Hello Regina." She said, making Gina put on a straight face.**

 **"Hello Snow." She said, inching slightly closer to me as Red walked up to me with a grin.**

 **"Little Red Riding Hood, or Red. Nice to meet you Callie." She said, shaking my hand. Unlike yesterday, she wasn't very flirty which intrigued me slightly. She turned to Regina and nodded, making Regina straighten up and nod back. Belle chuckled nervously as Gina inched closer to me yet again, the former picking up a piece of paper.**

 **"Now we need the romance section, horror section and fantasy sections alphabetised, the nonfiction section cleaned up and the kids section set up." She read of the sheet, making Red groan slightly. I smiled as Gina perked up at the fantasy section, making me smirk slightly.**

 **"Me and Regina will do the fantasy and the horror sections." I said, smiling at Belle who smiled back.**

 **"Thanks. Now Snow, you'll be good doing the kids section, won't you?" Snow nodded and smiled, standing and walking to where a pile of beanbags and soft toys were placed in a smaller section of the large library. "Red, you can do the romance se- actually, you'll get distracted too easily. You can clean up the nonfiction section." She said, handing her a duster with a smile. Red groaned and walked away as Gina started to pull me away to the fantasy section, making me laugh with how enthusiastic she was.**

 **A few hours passed by, Gina and I both finishing the different sections very quickly. Belle walked over with a smile as the other women walked into the back room.**

 **"Well Red, Snow and I were wondering I you wanted to come out, Callie. They want to get to know you a bit better." I looked at Gina who nodded and smiled, making my mouth twist slightly.**

 **"Well if that's alright with you guys. I really don't want to be intruding." I said as the other women walked out with their jackets on and smiles on their faces.**

 **"Callie, if we're asking you then you aren't intruding. Silly bird." She said, ruffling my hair. I glared playfully at her and smoothed my hair down as I pulled Gina into the back room to get my jacket. The moment the door shut, I pulled her in for a kiss. She laughed as she pulled away, smirking at me.**

 **"Have fun with the weirdos." She said, running a hand through my hair as the other drew circles on my shoulders blade. I shivered, making her laugh as she placed a small slip of paper in my hand. "When you get bored or too drunk to walk, call me. I'll come pick you up." She said, making me laugh slightly.**

 **"Unfortunately for those 'weirdos', as you so kindly put, I don't drink and, when I do, I have a very high tolerance." I said, smirking as Gina placed a kiss on my nose.**

 **"Have fun, Song-Bird." She said, making me blush as she pulled on her jacket. I grabbed mine, opening the door for her as she walked out. We walked outside to find the other three women waiting for me, making Gina sigh slightly. I quickly hugged her and whispered in her ear.**

 **"Don't worry, Gina. I'll try and change their opinion of you." She sighed and shook her dad as she pulled away.**

 **"I doubt that's going to happen." She said, frowning as she turned and walked away to her car. I turned to the women who watched Regina drive away before smirking at me in such a sycronised way, it terrified me.**

 **"Come on silly bird, let's have some fun." Belle said, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards Granny's as the other two walked calmly behind us. Once inside, Belle turned to us and asked up what we wanted. Snow ordered a gin and tonic, Red ordered a vodka and red bull and Belle ordered a vodka and cola. They turned to me as I blushed, making them giggle slightly.**

 **"A vodka and red bull, please." I said, making Red laugh and smirk at Belle and Snow. "So how was life in Storybrooke while I was gone?" I asked, Snow perking up slightly.**

 **"It was kinda boring and lots of us didn't really like it here, especially since Regina was mayor." Red said, shrugging her shoulders as she took a sip of her drink. Snow and Belle agreed, making me slouch slightly. "She was a bit of a slut as well. I know she's your friend but she did try and fuck almost every guy." Red said, making me twist my mouth.**

 **"Guess there's no use in trying to change your opinion of her then." I said, realising it would never work. Belle and Red shook their heads while Snow shrugged and took a sip of her drink. I sighed, downing half of my drink. "Well that plan's gone out the window. Let's just talk about things that don't include Gina then." I said, cracking my neck as the girls looked at each other with a weird look on their faces.**

 **"Gina, eh? A cute nickname for just a friend." Belle said, making me blush slightly as Red and Snow laughed. "I guess there's more history between the two of you than we thought."**

 **"No, we're just friends. Nothing more." I said, blushing as Snow picked up a napkin and wiped my mouth. As she pulled away I saw the slight red smear across it.**

 **"Then why are you wearing her lipstick?" Red said, making the rest of the girls laugh. I groaned and downed the rest of my drink, making Red raise an eyebrow. "Calm down, geez. You'll be wasted by the end of the night, no need to start so early." I frowned at her and stuck my tongue out, noticing Snow looking intensely at my neck. "What?" I said, backing away from her gaze slightly. She laughed slightly, shaking her head.**

 **"Just thought I saw a hickey." She said, making me blush.**

 **"Can we just stop talking about Gi- Regina? It's a touchy subject." I said, making them calm down slightly.**

 **"Sorry silly bird." She said, finishing of her drink as Red and Snow did the same.**

 **"Let's go back to my place. I want to get to know the mysterious phoenix a bit more." She said, standing as we all agreed.**

 **Before we went to Snow's home, we stopped off at a corner store to buy a few drinks. I stood outside and waited for the women to come out, shocked when I saw that they had bought two bottles of vodka, two bottles of cola and two bottles of white wine. The girls chattered about random things as we walked to what looked like an abandoned building from the outside but inside was prettily decorated.**

 **"Home sweet home." Snow said, smiling as we walked in. Belle looked at me with a smirk.**

 **"Now, who's up for truth or dare?" We all agreed. After talking to them on the way here, I found that we actually had quite a bit in common. Snow made room for us to sit down by moving a coffee table out the way while Red got a few shot glasses ready. We sat in a circle, Red placing three shot glasses of vodka in front of each of us with a smirk.**

 **"So you can answer any truth or do any dare or take a shot. You also only have three shots and there are no refills." Red said, making me smirk as Snow sat down gracefully and placed an empty glass bottle in the middle of us. She cackled evilly and span the bottle, making me groan loudly as it landed on me.**

 **"Well, silly bird. Truth or Dare?" I looked down at my shot glasses, wondering whether to take one when the door opened. I sighed in relief as Emma walked in, frowning at us slightly.**

 **"What are you guys doing?" She asked, laughing slightly as she pulled off her red leather jacket. Snow smiled and blushed as Belle and Red laughed, making me giggle slightly.**

 **"Playing Truth or Dare. Want to play?" She said to her daughter, making he laugh slightly.**

 **"Sure, why the hell not." She said, sitting beside Snow as Red rushed to get more shot glasses. "So I guess you have three shots to bail out?" We all nodded as Red came back with the glasses, everyone turning back to me.**

 **"Well, Calliope. Truth or dare?" I shook my head with a smirk.**

 **"Since we have a new player, we should spin again." I said, making Emma laugh as the others groaned.**

 **"Okay then. Spoil sport." Red said as she span the bottle which, to everyone's delight, landed on me again.**

 **"Bloody hell." I said, placing my head in my hands. "Truth." I said, making the girls grin at each other.**

 **"Are you and Regina... Having sex?" Bella said, making Emma splutter and turn to her with a shocked face.**

 **"No, we are not." I said, rolling my eyes as they span the bottle again. It landed on Snow, making her white cheeks light up pink. "Truth or dare, Miss White?" I said, making Emma smirk.**

 **"Dare." She said quietly, making Red smirk and laugh evilly.**

 **"Tell us a kinky story about you and James." Red said, making Emma dead pan.**

 **"Really, while Emma's here?" She said, making both Belle and Red nod. Snow frowned and took a shot as Emma let out a sigh of relief.**

 **"Oh thank god. I never want to see or hear about anything like that again." Emma said, shivering as Belle span the bottle. It landed on me again, making me groan loudly.**

 **"Dare." I said, making the others, including Emma, smirk. They began to speak quietly, whispering to each other with grins on their faces before turning back to me.**

 **"We dare you to go into the bathroom, take a nude and send it to Regina." Snow said, smirking as I erupted in red.**

 **"What?!" I said, reaching for a shot glass only to find them all empty. I turned to Red with a glare, who laughed and put on an innocent face.**

 **"No refills. Sorry." I glared at them, grabbed my phone and walked into Snow's bathroom. I quickly began to message Regina.**

 **'** _ **I'm sorry Gina but I'm being forced into truth or dare & I've been dared to send u a nude. R u alright with that? X'**_

 **I pressed send and waited for the response, which came almost immediately.**

 **'** _ **Can't u say no? If it makes u uncomfortable, don't do it.'**_

 **I smiled and sighed, starting to strip off when there was a knock on the door.**

 **"You done yet?" Belle called through the door, making laughter erupt through the house.**

 **"I'm gonna set fire to your hair in your sleep by the way." I said, unclipping my bra and standing in front of the full view mirror. I grimaced at the sight of me, trying not the throw up as I lifted the phone in the air. I used my free hand to cover my breasts and pouted slightly, taking the picture and quickly sending it. I got changed, leaving the braces and bowtie off as I walked back into the room where the girls cheered slightly. I sat down and glared at Red, who stuck her tongue out and spun the bottle, only for it to land on her. "Truth or date, smart ass?" I asked, smirking playfully at her as my phone beeped.**

 **"Dare." She said, making me smirk even more.**

 **"I dare you to give Belle a lap dance." I said, laughing at Belle's face as Red just laughed and took a shot, making me glare at her. "As I said before, smart ass." She spun the bottle, laughing loudly as it landed on me. I groaned as Belle and Snow laughed, Red and Emma smirking at me. "Truth." I said, making Emma sigh.**

 **"Dammit." She said under her breath as Snow smiled at me.**

 **"Before the curse, what happened the last time you saw Regina?" She asked, making me blush. "Ah ha! I knew something happened!" She said, making the others laugh.**

 **"I showed her my human form for the first time." I said, making Snow and Belle raise their eyebrow's.**

 **"That's it?" Emma said, making me dead pan.**

 **"Yes, that's it." I said, spinning the bottle.**

 **As we had one last drink, I looked down at my phone which I had turned off for the night and frowned when I saw six messages from Regina. I quickly opened them up, expecting for it to be some form of bad news only to see... She had sent me pictures of her. I opened the first picture, my face turning red as I saw it was Regina wearing a set of black, lacy underwear. I flipped onto the next picture, my blush darkening as I gazed at Regina's naked body. She must have took it after a shower as her skin was dripping wet, the sight almost making me drool. The next picture made me quickly lock my phone so the other girls didn't see. It was a picture of Gina naked but her hand was inbetween her legs, covered in moisture from what seemed to be a... masturbation session! I gulped audibly, making Red turn to me with a slight drunken smirk.**

 **"What's up with you?" She said, walking over with quite wobbly feet. She leaned against me, 'accidently' brushing her ass against my hand with a smirk. She sniffed the air and looked at me in shock. "What's got you wet?" She asked making my blush darken.**

 **"I don't know what you're talking about." I said as Belle walked over, equally as drunk as Red.**

 **"What're you two doing over here?" She said, also leaning on me. I blushed as she leaned a head on my shoulder, stroking my hair slightly.**

 **"Miss Sober over here is getting wet over something!" Red fake whispered, loud enough for Snow and Emma to hear. Luckily they weren't as drunk as these two but still tipsy enough to be a bit childish. "What is it? Regina send you a nude?" She said, making my blush darken and Snow start to giggle.**

 **"Oh my god she did, didn't she?" Snow said, snatching my phone out of my hand and unocking it. I groaned inwardly, remembering that I didn't have a password. Snow unlocked the phone and stopped in her tracks, swiping through the pictures with a dazed look on her face. "I never thought I would say this but daaamn!" She said, skipping over to us and showing Red, Belle and Emma the photos. "She may be like 40 but Regina is really hot!" She said, Red growling slightly as Emma blushed and looked away.**

 **"You've picked a good one, there!" Belle said to me, staring mesmorised at the picture of Regina masturbating. I pulled the phone away and, in the process of trying to grab the phone, accidentally grabbed Snow's boob. She laughed as she pulled away, the girls laughing as Emma blushed.**

 **"Carefully Calliope, or we might think you had a crush on Snow!" Red said, leaning against me more.**

 **"Well, I could see why." I said before slamming a hand over my mouth as Snow raised an eyebrow. I sighed as Red pulled my hand away. "I mean, everyone in here is unbelievably hot. I could see why anyone would have a crush on you guys." I said, the blush on my face darkening as the girls awwed. I grabbed my phone, bowtie and braces and blushed, saying a quick goodbye before walking out while calling Regina. She picked up, the smile in her voice audible.**

 **"Hello dear. I guess you want me to pick you up?" I sighed as I stood outside Snow's house, leaning on the wall.**

 **"Yeah, I'm outside Snow's house." I said, running a hand through my hair. Regina appeared a few minutes later, a slight blush on her face. I got in the car, smiling at the warmth of the vehicle. Regina looked at me with a blush as she drove, making me smile slightly.**

 **"Did you... Did you like the pictures?" She said, making my cheeks turn dark red.**

 **"Yeah, I did. I- I... Loved them." I said, making Regina blush as we pulled up outside her house. "There was a teensy problem though." I said, making Regina frown slightly.**

 **"What? You... You didn't like them did you?" She said, making me frown and grab her hand.**

 **"I loved them, it's just... The others took my phone and... Saw them." I said, making Regina's face erupt in a blush.**

 **"All of them?" She asked, making me nod and look down in shame.**

 **"They said that, even though you're a bit older than them, you're really hot." I said, trying to lighten the mood. "Bonus?" I said uncertainly, making Gina laugh slightly.**

 **"At least they didn't break your phone." I laughed as we got out the car, Regina having to catch me as I almost fell over the curb of the pavement.**

 **"Yeah. Anyway, I could have killed Red." I said, making Regina raise her eyebrows as we walked into the living room and sat on the couch. As a reverse from last night, I snuggled up to Gina. "Bloody wolf nose, can smell everything." I said, the sound muffled by Gina's shoulder. She laughed and began to play with my hair as she turned on the TV. The first channel that came up was a romance movie, making her laugh slightly at the irony. I grabbed the remote and turned it off, turning to push Gina down on the couch. I straddled her hips and placed a few soft kisses on her neck before kissing her lips softly, making her laugh as she grabbed my hips. I let my hands wander as I kissed her, smirking at the soft moans I received. I let my hands trail back up, slowly resting on her chest. She moaned as I softly massaged her, her back arching as she squirmed in my grasp. As I pulled her up and reached for the zip of her dress, she shook her head and motioned to the stairs. I nodded and stood, helping her up and pulling her towards the stairs. We slowly walked up, Gina laughing softly as I almost fell again. As we got into her room she stopped me, making me frown and groan quietly.**

 **"I'm sorry dear, but I want our first time to be special. And I don't want to wake Henry up." She said, making me laugh as she sat on the bed with a blush. I sighed as she began to strip off, leaving herself in just her underwear. I did the same, walking forwards and placing my hands on her bare hips as I traced circles on them. "This is becoming a habit of yours, isn't it?" She said, making me smirk and nod slightly. We slowly climbed into bed, Gina lying with a leg thrown over mine and her head on my chest as I placed one hand behind my head and the other on her hip. As she sighed into my chest I moved my hand down, making her gasp slightly before smirking at me. I laughed and pulled her closer to me, gripping her ass tighter. As Gina looked up at me with a playful smirk I softly slid my hand into her underwear, making her gasp slightly and frown at me. I shrugged innocently and lay back, making her sigh and lay her head back down on my chest as I slowly massaged her. Her hand slowly moved up, softly pawing at my chest as I closed my eyes and bit my lip. As she stopped she smirked at me, making me sigh and pull my hand out from its comfortable position in her underwear.**

 **"Spoil sport." I murmured as I fell asleep, the last thing I could hear being Gina's soft chuckle. My breathing slowed, as did Gina's as we both drifted off to sleep.**


	4. AN 1

A/N: Hey guys, I am so sorry that I haven't updated or even been on but I haven't had internet at all and this is only because I'm at school :/

I read through the last chapters and I realized how CRAP IT IS!

I'm going to be going back and redoing quite a lot of things so if you liked it up until now, it should be getting better!


End file.
